Talk:Hawk
Hawks like he got snakes after killing orachimaru... he can get hawks as he killed his brother itachi... :killing people don't give you summons--Linkdarkside (talk) 16:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::page three in the first manga shows sasuke riding a hawk... :::but isn't that a splash page and not really cannonFaustfan (talk) 06:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::You can't get any sort of summon when you kill somebody. And he didn't kill either of them. Orochimaru simply got absorbed by Sasuke when he tried to absorb Sasuke and Itachi died of illness and exhaustion. Also, splash pages don't do much. --Kracel (talk) 20:31, January 26, 2010 (UTC) He probably got the contract from Madara, as his hobby is falconry i wouldn't be surprised if he could procure the contract for hawks. :The answer is itachi transfer all the jutsu and even hawk contract to sasuke before dying making sasuke able to summon hawks.SLAYER13PH (talk) 07:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Itachi didn't transfer all his techniques to Sasuke and if he has a contract with anything it'd be crows.--Cerez365™ 10:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok my friend its only my opinion..how about kabuto gaining snakes? did he get it from orochimaru genes or did he under go to a contract? when? SLAYER13PH (talk) 11:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :He could have gotten them either way but it's more likely that it's because of him gaining Orochimaru's DNA.--Cerez365™ 13:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke's summon I know there's little info on it, but should we make a page for it? Omnibender - Talk - 17:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd say that's a good idea. :3 ~Hakinu (talk | ) 17:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Making it then. Omnibender - Talk - 18:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Done. Omnibender - Talk - 18:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Internal village communication Little birds used for internal communication, and i'm too lazy to make an article. SimAnt 06:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) trivia or something Should not it be mentioned that a hawk was always seen nearby when related to Team Taka, when Sasuke transcended from snake into a hawk and when Tobi was commenting which path is Sasuke gonna take ? Something like Hawk is highly related to Sasuke. --Elveonora (talk) 16:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :It's called symbolism, writers use it from time to time. How's Sasuke highly related to a hawk anyway O.o?--Cerez365™ 16:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) When Sasuke killed Orochimaru, a Hawk caught a Snake outside symbolising his transcend from snake into a hawk, ie. from being dependant on Cursed Seal/Orochimaru's power to his own. Tobi commented the same: "I look forward to watching you develop, Sasuke… Will you remain a snake? Or shed your serpentine scales and become a hawk?" and a hawk flew nearby only for Sasuke to declare that they are no longer Hebi but from now on Taka opening eyes revealing his MS. I think it's worthy a trivia or something. Also his new summon is a hawk. --Elveonora (talk) 10:51, January 16, 2012 (UTC)